1. Field of Invention
The present Shade Insulator Screen System (SISS) relates primarily to windows but not limited thereto due to its versatility. Therefore consideration of this device in other related apertures or openings will apply as well.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many types of shades, screens, and blind systems on the market today. Many of these systems are limited in versatility.
Usually many window systems come in one color, pattern, style or type and in a standard dimension. Most often these systems will have to be custom-made to fit the window or opening as needed. This means that more precise measurements will need to be taken.
In many related patents, the focus has been on creating a device with telescoping end(s) that would be able to fit a range of window widths.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,305 to Comeau (1986) a semi-adjustable shade and roller combination in which the shade material is non-stretchable and mounted on a telescoping roller comprising of an outer and inner roller and having a split plastic sleeve over the inner telescoping roller. The patent states, "Therefore it is expected that accurate width trimming to any desired size will be required." This means the material could not be cut too short, if it is, the consumer must attain another sheet. Therefore, in trying to cut material to an accurate width dimension can be costly, time consuming, and difficult to manage, whether it is rolled out flat or rolled on a roller.
The Comeau patent also states regarding the split sleeve that it is, "stiff but resilient." That means that the split sleeve must also be cut so that it can match the length dimension with the telescoping inner roller if the shade material is to be wound correct and even as stated. Therefore, cutting this material can be difficult.
A common problem that many older windows in building structures have, is with thermal conductivity due to old design standards, moreover, air seepage around them. In most situations this is dealt with by caulking around windows or replacing older windows with new windows. For example, storm windows, which can be costly for home owners and apartment complexes, or it may be dealt with by adding curtains or in some cases a sheet of plastic. The latter is certainly not the most appealing or desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,739 to Murry and Wagner (1994) a insulative roll-up shade system is presented. Regarding the flexible sheet, the header or casing and the side guides or channels, all will have to be custom-made to fit a particular window structure or opening to meet the demand of various sizes. Having to meet this demand can influence the cost of production in time and money.
The system referred to in the above patent is very rigid in its construction in that none of the components of the system can adjust. This is important because it means that for the system to function in the capacity that it is intended for, that not only will dimensions have to be taken, but accurate dimensions. For example, what if the system is pre-built in a factory with dimensions for a specific window size in mind, and the consumer receives the system and it is not to the specified dimensions? Or, what if the system is packaged in a way to be sold retail and the consumer has to worry about the cutting and the putting together of the parts and the parts are cut too short?
One common problem that many of the aforementioned and related devices have, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,385 to Gerald W. Miller, is the difference in the diameter of the main tube or roller and the telescoping portion. In the patent to Miller, it states how this issue is handled between the first and second roller sections. It is dealt with by wrapping the shade material around the projecting portion of the second roller section a number of times sufficient to a diameter approximately equal to the diameter of the first roller. So the shade material plays an important part in this system and is a "special shade material" that could not be interchanged perhaps with a sheet that did not have end portions that made up the difference in the two roller diameters. Also once the perforated portions are torn there is no recourse.
There have been ways that these and other issues have been dealt with in subsequent patent applications. It will become apparent from the drawings and specifications, how some of these issues have been addressed in a way to develop a unique device for an adjustable window treatment system.